Personal hygiene and health are directly influenced by cleanliness of a person's hands. On a daily basis, people exchange germs and bacteria via their hands. Through acts that people conduct on a daily basis such as touching door handle, a handrail, a keyboard, and like, they are transferring germs and bacteria. Even worse, when eating food with their hands after exposure to gems and bacteria in this manner, they are ingesting some of those germs. In many cases, those germs and bacteria may lead to short or long term health issues. Accordingly, it is advantageous for the general public to practice good personal hygiene by keeping their hands clean.
When convenient and practical, washing one's hands is a simple and effective way to keep their hands clean. However, in many instances, washing their hands is inconvenient and impractical. For this reason, many people do not clean their hands before and after meals at restaurants, when picnicking, camping, during lunch meeting and the like. Unfortunately, the locations in and circumstances under which these types of activities are conducted are exactly those that can lead to contamination of food and body.
Individually packaged sanitizing wipes (commonly referred to as hand wipes) are known and commercially available from a number of manufacturers. Examples of manufacturers through which such conventional individually packaged sanitizing wipes are commercially available include GoJo Industries Incorporated (Purell brand), Platex Products Incorporated (Wet Ones brand) and Royal Paper Products Incorporated (Royal Line Fingerbowl brand). Such individually packaged sanitizing hand wipes generally have one or, at most, a few wipes in a small package (e.g., the size of a matchbook). They provide a very effective means of cleaning one's hands in situations where it might otherwise be inconvenient and impractical. They are also relatively inexpensive, small and easy to carry and provide sufficient sanitizing (e.g., killing of germs and bacteria) action.
Even as convenient, effective and inexpensive as individually packaged sanitizing wipes are, they are still not used on a widespread basis. For example, one would think that their distribution and use in fast-foot restaurants would dramatically reduce the spread and ingestion of germs and bacteria. It is believe that two major drawbacks to their widespread use is that they are not suitably configured for being distributed in a high-profile manner and in a point-of-use manner.
Therefore, an individually packaged sanitizing wipe that is configured in a manner for enabling it to at least partially overcome limitations and drawbacks associated with conventional sanitizing wipes and their limited use would be useful and novel.